victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:InsaneBlueberry
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ciz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 01:08, November 3, 2011 Re:Yo Sure, you howdat. I'll make ya admin and all, cuz I am kewlio like that. WORD. hehe....[[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, no problem! Hhehee. I'll make you not only admin, but breaucrat!!! ;D [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I made you admin, but for some reason it says you aren't. Lemmie try again <3 [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Why are you dying inside? You deserve it! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Hhahaha. Hey, for our friendship page, can we have fan representation? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Awwww. Alrighty :( Talk to you later!! I love this wiki :) Hahahha. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Interrupting Lol thanks. Hi Liz! :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 02:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ahh it's fine. Hey. Well, talk to you later! ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 02:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ...You got a lucky edit?!?! .........[[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ↑ROFL. How have we possibly had that many edits? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 02:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:... Hmmmm....IDK. Uh...do you like Frame&Focus?[[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 20:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) So that makes me the more level-headed of this relationship? D: [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 22:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hiii :) (Piontless message...I know) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 22:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Two questions: First off...do you hate the phrase,"teach my how to dougie,"? Lol. And do you like llamas....:) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm so glad you like llamas too...this is our official song then. Click :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) D: "I ship Lilo because I want to. Haha. It may not be a page here because Vilo isn't a user, but it's still one of my ships. According to Ciria, we are canon and I agreed with her just '''so she would shut up.' Haha." >:( JK [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 00:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I think that;s my favorite song xD Haahhahha [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Special Delivery! :) Code:Lizoward [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE HILLARIOUS YOU KNOW...XD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I am in love with your signature, if I hadn't mentioned that earlier...xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) We need more moments ~ Sorry for not doing anything before. :( unfortunately I was at school. I made some noodles to make up for it. Unless you don't like noodles Actually that's ridiculous. How could you not like noodles? Minithepeanut 06:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) That's wonderful because all types of noodles are good. Sorry that I'm about to go to bed though. It's 2:30 here. Minithepeanut 15:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm awake now, but we still need something to add to our pairing page. I added an infobox too :) Minithepeanut 23:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) OMG Really, a year!? Yep, in December, 'cause thats around the time I joined TVF. That's so awesome :D [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 23:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ON THE VICTORIOUS WIKI I ASKED YOU WHERE YOU GET THE COLOR CODES FROM AND U DIDN'T ANSWER!!!!!! Where did you get them? :) lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Or we can eat chocolate, like you guys suggeted on the Ciz page, but not dark chocolate, 'cause I do not like that sorry excuse for chocolate, even if it's better for you. xP [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 12:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) NOO! I meant what website you get them from. You already told me the codes. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 18:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YES. lol. Which website? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) @Featured Articles Hey, Liz. Just wondering where do you vote for featured articles? HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 19:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh. THANKS. lol. NO I HAVEN'T. :{) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh, I like cute guys!! <3 Lol. Hey, who was that crush thing Katy was talking about? I deserve to know, right? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I don't think I can. Sonja and Clifford? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I know who Harrison Ford is...lol. Is it them though? Clifford and Sonja? :/ Please tell me. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Are they the ones crushing on each other...? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ...YOU ARE BEING DIFFICULT. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) But you and KatyKat were talking about somebody crushing on somebody!!! WHO!? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ....YOU GUYS MADE ME ALL ANXIOUS FOR NOTHING?! lol. Can you give me that code for your signature? Cuz I want my talk page link to be "floating" like yours. :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured articles Hey can you make a link to the feature articles voting on the home page? :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 20:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) it's your StraightA little sister, Carlaaaaaay Hey! (: Do you know what picture we could add to our Lizaay page? <33 StraightACarlaay 20:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Awwww. :( The code for your signature. Can you copy and paste it or something? Thanks :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll watch it later! :) And I still don't get how to use that in my signature. LOL. Can you give me the code you used? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean like the EXACT code for your signature. :P [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 21:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Trolololololol I think you mixed the definitions around. Here's how it should go -> "Fine, Liz can eat her normal, disgusting dark chocolate and Ciria can eat delicious, heavenly, magical, wonderful, terrific chocolate" No thanks needed. It's all part of my job! --♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 00:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't really remember what for but....I KNOW I WAS ANGRY! Something to do with TSC. ♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 00:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) That sounds about right. ANGRY! P.S. Where do you get all these quotes for your sigs? I love them~ ♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 00:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) A-N-G-R-Y >:) dare to go bigger? /hasneverheardofiteither ♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 00:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) What's it about? ANGRY --♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 00:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, QUEEN CIRIA, HAS NOT GIVEN UP-ETH AND SHALL NEVER, EVER, EVER GIVE UP-ETH! I COMMAND-ETH THOU TO SAY-ETH THAT THOU HAS-ETH MADE-ETH A MISTAKE-ETH! THEN MAYBE-ETH I SHALL SPARE-ETH YOUR LIFE-ETH! UNDERSTAND-ETH? /was updating-eth story-eth, but not-eth because you-eth told me-eth to-eth. ♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 01:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Dear, Pharaoh Liz of Ancient Egypt and Jedi Master of the Star Wars Universe, I think-eth that thou does not know-eth who thou talk-eth too. The force-eth is no match for my strength. I think-eth that thou has taken too many jumps off of Mount Everest thouself-eth. --♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 01:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I like your new signature!! :) ♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥ You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Queen Ciria, believes that thou pointed out-eth my error because-eth thou could not think of a proper retort to my carefully thought out paragraph-eth. I have-eth declared myself the winner. You shall forfeit, or face the consequences? What does thou say-eth? I shall go-eth to TVF to see-eth thy update. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Pharoah? My...*Bows Down* [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) DECLARATION OF WAR I, Queen Ciria, has to admit that thou does not know-eth how to speak this olde language but still loves to talk-eth like this. I have taken thy last sentence as declaration of war. I have-eth accepted your challenge and vows that thy shalt be the one to drown-eth this time. So declare-eth I. [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Well do my good queen. Well do. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I laugh in the face of thy! How could thy think that thou could be drowned so easily? Thou is already dead! So thy tactic is an epic failure. I have now crashed a plane into Pharaoh Liz's palace or pyramid, whatever-eth. [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thee offer sounds very tempting. I would love to join you and defeat thy Ciria. Although, Ciria's offer sounds very good, too my pharoah-et. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I think-eth that thou has underestimated Queen Ciria. How do you not know-eth that I haven't sent my army of men to take hold of your land? For I always have many plans, plans that shalt be carried out whether thy like it or not. I have Plan B, C, D, and I assumed that thy know-eth how the alphabet goes? I shall be victorious. Because I am merciful, I shalt make one more attempt to reason with thou, will thy surrender and let thy land be spared? [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ey, me good friend. Both Ciria and your offering are very pleasant. Thy has chosen to stand above both of you, and become GODDESS GAREEMA. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I laugh in the face of thou! HAHAHA! Has thou not heard of nuclear bombs? I shalt scatter them across the galaxy and whilst the whole world is being desecrated, I, Queen Ciria of the Realms, along with my people, shall be safe in one of my many realms. I am the leader of the Order. A powerful line of witches, and thou force is no match for my magic. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Declaration of War Against Pharoah Liz Lizzy, baby. LOL I would not like to join ye forces. Me and my people declare war against thy Pharoah Liz. I will rule over you as long as yee shall live. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I shalt prepare my army. I have taken all the power from the Winterlands and the creatures are all on my side. Together we shalt take down thy army. You shalt never get through the door of my realms. Thou defeat is inevitable. [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I take note of thou threat. Pharoah Liz, how would you like to co rule with Goddess Gareema, queen of the heavens and below. I have much to offer; gold, Ciria becoming defeated, and power. What does thou say? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I am sad that thou has to go and wishes thou a good night. I shall overthrow thou kingdom through thou slumber. Bye! :( [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thy will give thou whatever is wanted. Under on condition; thy still gets to rule the heavens. Thy will give thou much. Together, Ciria will be put to misery, and be oureth slave. Really? You have to go? :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Queen Ciria, am glad thou had a good sleep but mark my word, Pharaoh Liz, thy day shall not be so pleasant. Do thy think-eth I haven't thy demise? [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥''']](◘stars◘) 21:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC)